Palabras para Lily
by elenatonksweasley
Summary: Pues aquí otro song-fic, esta vez con la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh, Palabras para Paula  como véis, he modificado un poco el título, a juego con el fic . Nuevamente, los personajes son TODOS de J.K.Rowling.   Espero que os guste! Comentad, porfaa! :


**PALABRAS PARA ****PAULA**** LILY**

La luz del sol ya empezaba a entrar por las ventanas. Se presagiaba un bonito día de verano, perfecto para salir a cualquier sitio o simplemente pasarlo jugando y descansando en el jardín. Una pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente mientras a su lado un hombre de pelo negro seguía durmiendo. Ella se giró hacia él y volvió a cerrar sus ojos marrones con la intención de seguir descansando, pero un llanto proveniente de la habitación contigua la despertó; y también a él. Ambos remolonearon un poco en la cama. Finalmente, la mujer se levantó a ver que quería la niña.

- Ya va, Lily, ya va. –decía mientras bostezaba.

Entró en la habitación de la pequeña, pintada toda de lila. Lily Luna, de tan solo cuatro meses, lloraba desconsoladamente. No obstante, el llanto cesó en cuanto sintió el contacto con su madre. Ginny la llevó a la cocina y comenzó a darle el biberón, mientras Harry preparaba desayuno para los dos.

- Qué silencio hay sin Albus ni James despiertos, ¿no crees? –dijo haciendo reír a su esposa. Los revoltosos James y Albus dormían plácidamente, rendidos por la marcha que llevaron el día anterior.

Los felices recientes padres (por tercera vez) se sentaron en el sofá juntos, aprovechando ese momento de tranquilidad sin sus hijos mayores, mirando a la pequeña Lily con dulzura. Era tan pequeña… ¡y se parecía tanto a Ginny! Apenas el poco pelo que tenía ya se iba viendo que color adaptaba: el color zanahoria de su madre.

_Es pronto para comprender_

_que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez. _

_Que escuches hoy mi voz, que tanto te cantó_

_los meses que tu fuiste yo._

Poco tiempo más tardaron Albus y James en bajar corriendo al encuentro de sus padres y su hermana pequeña. James desayunaba tranquilamente mientras un asombrado Albus echaba el ojo a la pequeña bebé, que reposaba en brazos de su papá. Aún no se acostumbraba a que hubiera alguien más pequeño que él. Cuando terminaron, salieron al jardín a jugar. Los niños jugaban a pillarse con las escobitas. Sus padres reían. De pronto, un ruido de cristales se oyó al otro lado de la casa, y acto seguido apareció Albus con la escoba en la mano. Al parecer había roto la ventana. Harry se levantó corriendo y fue a arreglarlo; mientras Ginny le tarareaba una nana a Lily, quien se había despertado del estruendo provocado. Mientras tanto, pensaba mirando a su alrededor. Tantos tiempo oscuros pasados y ahora era todo perfecto. A veces temía que demasiado, y no podía ni pensar que pasaría si sus hijos pasasen por algún peligro.

_Es pronto para comprender_

_la vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver._

_Si lloras cantaré, si sufres te hablaré,_

_si mueres moriré también._

A la hora de comer, llegaron Ron y Hermione con Rose y el pequeño Hugo, unos pocos meses mayor que su primita. Juntos comieron, y después, los niños salieron otra vez al jardín; pero no tardaron mucho en quejarse de estar cansados. Así pues, sus papás les dejaron durmiendo la siesta. A los más pequeñitos los acostaron en la cuna de Lily, agrandándola un poco para que tuvieran su espacio. Los cuatro padres les observaban como se movían con su pequeña respiración. Harry recordó cuando la cogió por primera vez al nacer. Una nena tan pequeñita e indefensa. Era su niña, su única niña. No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima de felicidad.

_Si te cuentan que lloré_

_cuando te cogí en mis brazos,_

_no me pude contener_

_por que te quiero tanto._

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se despertó de un salto en la cama. Estaba empapada en sudor, un su cara reflejaba pánico. No tardó en darse cuenta de que había tenido un mal sueño.

–Ginny, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

–Nada, sólo fue una pesadilla…pero fue horrible. Alguien entraba en casa y se llevaba a nuestros hijos. No podíamos hacer nada por impedirlo. No podíamos ni siquiera movernos. Una voz oscura como la de Voldemort hablaba. Decía que crecerían a su manera, en el lado oscuro, que no los volveríamos a ver. Lo he pasado muy mal. –y se ocultó en los brazos de su marido.

Ya, ya pasó. Nada de eso vamos a permitir que ocurra, ¿eh?

_Es pronto para comprender_

_Verás como el mundo es injusto y cruel_

_Por que un amanecer sin nada que temer_

_Es muy difícil de entender._

_Si te cuentan que lloré_

_cuando te cogí en mis brazos,_

_no me pude contener_

_por que te quiero tanto (por que te quiero tanto)_

Se levantó de la cama y se dio un garbeo por la casa. Entró sigilosamente en el cuarto donde dormían James y Albus. Ambos estaban cada uno en su cama durmiendo a pierna suelta. Albus sonrió. _"A saber qué estará soñando" _pensó su madre. Acto seguido fue a donde estaba la pequeña de la casa. Era su flor, su joya más preciada. En realidad, sus tres hijos eran su vida.

_Como el mar a su verano,_

_Como el dolor a su amigo el engaño_

_Como el sol, cuando vio (en mi ventana)_

_Que hoy nació una flor._

La familia entera cruzó el muro que separaba el andén 9 del 10 en la estación de King Cross. Tres niños iban con sendos carritos cargados con baúles y lechuzas. En especial, una niña pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa. Ese día comenzaba su primer curso en Hogwarts. Su madre la miró.

–Cielo, ya verás como todo irá bien. Además tienes a tus hermanos y a tus primos. Y vas en el mismo curso que Hugo, así que os podéis apoyar mutuamente. Escríbenos en cuanto puedas para contarnos que tal la selección.

La niña asintió, y le dio un gran abrazo. Desde el tren se oyó:

– ¡Vamos, enana, o perderás el tren! –sin duda, que cariño le tenía Albus. La niña corrió emocionada hacia el vagón escarlata.

Los dos padres se quedaron viendo como se alejaba, 11 años después de recibir emocionados a ese mundo a una pequeña niña pelirroja.

_Si te cuentan que lloré_

_cuando te cogí en mis brazos,_

_no me pude contener_

_por que te quiero tanto_

_por que te quiero tanto._


End file.
